


The One Where Daryl Manages to Find a Puppy (and a Boyfriend)

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: No one with the nickname 'Jesus' should be allowed to be this sinful [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Daryl finds a puppy, Daryl is Bad at Relationships, Daryl is a Softie, Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith squeals when she sees Daryl coming with a ball of fluff in his arms </p><p>"What is that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Daryl Manages to Find a Puppy (and a Boyfriend)

Judith squeals with delight when she sees Daryl coming with a ball of fluff in his arms

"What is that?"

Rick inquires when Daryl, Alexandria's badass, sits beside Judith in the yard with a sleeping blob of fur in his lap. Judith was in front of the house with a blue fuzzy blanket beneath her, Rick and Michonne sitting on the porch watching the young girl. She babbled on and scooted closer to the blob, looking up at Daryl and squealed again, bouncing with delight as she did so. She was trying so hard to hold an actual conversation but only managed to slip In a few real words. The rest was just gibberish.  
Judith never seen a puppy before but she was clearly overjoyed. Judith's noise startled the dog so it woke up, lifting its head and immediately started licking Judith's cheeks. The young girl grinned and clapped her hands before petting the small animal, falling back onto the fluffy blanket with the puppy following suit as if she making sure Judith was okay. 

"Daryl, where did you manage to find a puppy?" 

Rick tried to talk again, watching the animal interact with his daughter. He was a bit skeptical. What if it was infected?

"Jus' outside the walls,"

The puppy, which was a girl, was a chocolate brown besides the tips of her ears and bottom of all four paws. The white on her paws made her look as if she wore socks. 

"No idea what kind a dog she is, but 'm keeping her." 

He slowly petted the dog as she crawled in his lap again. It seemed as though she was unable to keep still. 

"Oh Daryl, your boyfriend is coming," 

Michonne finally spoke and gestured towards Jesus.

"He ain't my boyfriend!" 

The male snapped just as Jesus sat down next to Daryl. He smiled politely and friendly to Rick and Michonne, kissing Daryl's cheek and slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

"Hey babe," 

Daryl swatted him away as Judith plopped herself onto Jesus's lap. He looked down to the young girl, She simply smiled up at him brightly.  
Innocent eyes stared up at him and he eventually cracked a smile and ruffled her hair. 

"You're cute squirt."

Judith giggled and patted his cheek until she discovered his beard. She became amazed with it. The puppy even took interest in Jesus and went about sniffing him.

"Fuckin ninja, you jus' attract everythin don't ya?" 

Jesus grinned at Daryl "You bet babe, that's how I managed to get me someone wild. Escpically in bed~"

"Watch it with Lil Asskicker around!"

Daryl sputtered and looked away, obviously embarrassed and wanting to get up and leave the situation entirely. 

"You both better watch your mouths around my kid, she does not need to be learning anymore from you two. Daryl, because of you her favorite word is 'shit'!" 

Speaking of which, Judith hopped up and started saying 'shit' repeatedly and giggled again when Jesus started tickling her.  
-  
Later on when the sun had finally started to set, making the sky look like pastel watercolours on a canvas, Jesus and Daryl finally headed indoors to Daryl's room. Together they sat on his bed with Jesus dangling his legs over the edge while Daryl sat up near the pillows.  
Jesus had been spending more time in Alexandria than Hilltop lately and many were starting to take notice. Hell now Jesus even had his own room in the house! But even though, Jesus still tends to stay next to Daryl; even share a bed with him. Rick started to take notice on their actions, thinking they were a couple but still having no real proof that they were actually together. Aaron had announced to Maggie and Michonne one day that his "gaydar went wild when he was around those two". 

The puppy attacked Jesus's foot, a startled gasp slipping past the male's lips as he quickly brought his legs up to sit criss-cross.

"...ow..She has teeth like razor blades.." 

Daryl snorted, causing a glare to be shot in his direction.  
Their relationship never really..They never really talked about it. It never technically had a starting point that they had agreed on. A few weeks ago during a particularly bad thunderstorm, Jesus had snuck into Daryl's room, the lightning illuminating his way every few seconds so he could see (and make sure it was Daryl's room he was entering). All Jesus managed to do was put a hand on his shoulder and barely get Daryl's name past his own lips before the hunter had him pinned painfully against the wall, until the lightning flashed again. Daryl saw who he thought was a Saviour, letting him go without another word.  
Daryl could see the fear in his eyes when they laid together later that night. Daryl noticed the way the other male would tense and hold his breath as thunder rumbled overhead, then the way he would count slowly until lightning struck once more. Each time Jesus would scoot a little bit closer. Eventually he ended up with his arms around Daryl and his head in the crook of his neck. Daryl didn't know what to do. He certainly wasn't used to this..He slowly laid an arm on Jesus's waist, as if he was afraid to, just as a loud crack emitted across the sky with lightning flashing bright immediately afterwards.  
After Jesus had fallen asleep during the early hours of the morning, before the sun had even rose, Daryl made sure to stay awake just in case the other male was startled out of his sleep. He didn't realize his feelings at the time. (Aaron talked to him the next day when Daryl came knocking on his door with an embarrassed look, saying his words in a rush. Aaron smiled and dragged him inside to give him advice...Maggie owed him at least 4 cookies by now. His gaydar was NEVER wrong.)  
Since that night they started to stick together more. Even if Jesus was constantly teasing Daryl to get him flustered and having touches that lingered longer than necessary but nothing was ever said about it. He decided he liked getting Daryl embarrassed. Innocent thoughts of making Daryl flustered turned to kissing his plush lips, wondering what it would feel like to be able to run his hands through Daryl's overgrown hair without question. His thoughts changed to what it would be like to have that blushing face beneath him letting out breathy moans and gasps, or to pin him against the wall and whispering filthy words In his ear as he watched Daryl come undone because of him. He wouldn't mind being on the receiving end though..

"Exactly. 'S why she should be named somethin tough, like Bandit or Killer. Maybe Axel or Cobra." 

Jesus shook his head and watched the puppy as she flopped onto the ground. 

"I think she should be named Reeses, like the chocolate. Or Hershey.." 

"Naw, she ain't gonna be named after no chocolate." 

The puppy was now on her back, panting and looking as though she had a lopsided grin on her face. Oh and now her tail started wagging excitedly. 

"She sure looks like a killer to me Daryl," 

Jesus laughed softly and Daryl responded with a huff. Now it was Daryl's turn to glare. 

"Alright alright," 

Jesus wrapped his arms around the grumpy Hunter, kissing his cheek. 

"...We'll call her peaches."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had just Daryl and Jesus with the puppy, then I added a small backstory, then more details, and it grew into this. I'm actually sorta pleased with this one..Sorta.  
> This isn't beta read and any mistakes are my own!
> 
> ((This series is going to be many points in their relationship. I will post in the beginning of each chapter any warnings, or if any chapters are tied together.))


End file.
